It is common practice in the oil and earth exploration industries to examine core samples of the land through which drilling is made. This is generally accomplished by mounting small quantities of the core samples on glass slides for inspection under a microscope.
At the present time a single sample is mounted on a slide, and each of the many steps required for mounting a properly prepared sample must be repeated for each sample. My invention enables me to simultaneously mount a plurality of samples on a single slide.
Broadly, stated, my inventive method provides for the combining of a plurality of color-coded core samples in orderly sequences, e.g., columns and rows, and for mounting the combined core samples on a single slide. My resultant structure is a combined grid of color-coded core samples cemented onto a glass slide.